


Study Date!?

by Taiyakidays



Category: Delusion Telepathy, Mousou Telepathy
Genre: F/M, Rating May Change, Study Date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiyakidays/pseuds/Taiyakidays
Summary: Nakano is left alone with Toda for the night after Mana and Yashima cancel on their study group. Not much studying gets done.





	Study Date!?

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom?? Oh my god?? I hope people read this I know the fandom is small oof. Please enjoy and leave me feedback and if you have any ideas or suggestions!

Nakano bounced her leg in place as she sat on the bench in the courtyard. She had been nervously waiting around for Toda to finish his soccer practice. She checked her phone, seeing he should be coming out any time now. Mana had set her up big time, and somehow, she fell for it. Despite being able to read minds, there was no way she saw this coming through texts alone. The original plan was that the four friends were going to have a study night at Toda's house, but last minute, Mana had an emergency that she needed Yashima's help with. She insisted the two of them study hard for them though. This had to be set up so Toda and Nakano could be alone for the night. She wasn't even sure if Toda knew the situation yet. This was nerve-wracking. How long does it take to kick a ball around? What if he saw the messages and got freaked out? Nakano was so wrapped up in her own head she hadn't heard Toda approach. He tapped her shoulder gently and she nearly jumped out of her skin with a small yelp. He jumped back a bit, blinking at her.  
"Sorry, you didn't respond when I said your name.." He stated calmly. She stopped bouncing her leg and stood up, fixing at her skirt.  
"Ah, s-sorry! I guess I was deep in thought.." She gave him a small smile. She hadn't heard his thoughts or anything with how worried and in her own head she was at the time he arrived. Looking at him, she noticed a small hand towel around his neck, his hair a bit damp from a quick shower she assumed.  
["She seemed anxious.. Wait, shes alone? Where's Yashima and Mana?"]  
"Where's Yashima and Mana?" He looked around a bit. Nakano held up her phone and looked at it.  
"Mana-chan had a sudden emergency and needed Yashima-kun's help.. They said to go on and study without them." She explained. Toda pulled out his phone from his bag and confirmed this with his own eyes.  
[I wonder what happened.. Something seems off for some reason.]  
Nakano agreed internally, it seemed very suspicious.  
[Hold on. It'll only be Nakano-san and me.. Nakano-san and me alone in my room tonight. Holy shit. Holy shit. Oh my god. Breathe.]  
A vision of Nakano leaning over Toda's shoulder and pointing to his textbook appeared in his mind.  
["Toda-kun, get this problem right and I'll give you a reward~"]  
His vision of Nakano began to kiss along his neck and shoulders.  
["Try and stay focused, okay? Dont mind me~"]  
She felt her face heat up at the thought he was having, interrupting his vision to make it go away.  
"I can go home if you'd rather reschedule, I don't want to intrude.." Toda shook his head, looking at her.  
"It's fine. I don't mind studying with just you, Nakano-san."  
[Fuck that probably sounded too forward, she might think that's weird]  
"Is that okay?" He added. She fidgeted a bit. She didn't mind at all being alone with him, she trusted him and had just as much a crush on him as he did her after all. Maybe this would be okay..  
"N-No, I don't mind! Let's study hard, Toda-kun!" She gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded.  
[Yes!! This is like our first date, right!? Alone in my room?? Thats a date!] Nakano gave a small sigh, smiling at his thought. It was like a date in a way.. Right?  
The two walked toward the bike racks, a thought hitting them both.  
[She doesn't have a bike..]  
They stopped at Toda's bike, both seeming to be not sure what to do with the situation.  
"U-Um, I don't mind walking while you bike!" She stated, seeming to know what he would suggest.  
"It's a bit far though.." He looked at the bike, then Nakano. He imagined them riding his bike together many times before, Nakano pressed against his back, holding onto his waist.. He never dreamed it would actually have to happen!  
"U-Um.." Toda stuttered, looking away. "You can ride on the back.." She knew the suggestion was coming, but she still blushed, waving her hands around.  
"B-But, I'd be heavy!! It'd be hard to ride it properly! Are you sure?"  
He nodded. "Yeah, we don't have much choice.. Its fine."  
[Keep cool, it's just a bike ride with Nakano-san. All normal and dandy.]  
He got on the bike, moving forward a bit on the seat to give her room. She hesitated, but sat down, legs off to one side. He kicked up the kickstand and began to wheel back. She wobbled off a bit at the movement.  
"You can hold onto me.." He looked back, noticing how nervous and red she looked. "O-Okay.." She nodded, sliding her arms shakily around his waist, holding on loosely at first. He tensed up at the touch for a moment, but relaxed and began to pedal off. As soon as he began to actually bike, she nearly slid off, causing her to hold him tighter, chest pressing into his back. He felt his face heat up, trying to pedal like a normal human being and not one that was screaming wildly in his head.  
[I'm sorry oh god, her chest is on me, her chest is so soft, she's so warm oh my god, I'm gonna die, this is too amazing, if this is a dream, don't wake me up please~]  
She held on tight despite his thoughts filling her head. He was warm too.. She let herself calm down a bit as he continued down the street. Nakano could feel his heart pounding fast. She couldn't help but smile, thinking about it. This wasn't her reading his mind, she really felt his warmth, his heart beating fast from being close to her. She felt overjoyed even. It wasn't something she could possibly make up in her head, it was real.  
[I wonder if Nakano-san doesn't mind this kind of thing.. I really like this.. I really like her.]  
The bike stopped, parking next to a building. "Here." Toda set his foot down to keep the balance of the bike. Nakano sat up a bit and hesitantly let go of the red head. He felt cold without her holding onto him.  
The two got off the bike and walked up to his apartment a few floors up. Toda opened the door, peering in. "I'm home.." He called. No response. "Is Momiji-chan not here?" Nakano looked up at Toda, removing her shoes as he did. "Probably has work."  
[Completely alone with Nakano-san.. This is seriously crazy. How did this happen? I'm so freaking lucky]  
The two began to walk towards his room, Toda leading the way. Nakano watched him, listening in closely to his thoughts.  
[We should probably work on our worst subjects first.. I wonder what Nakano-san is good at in school?]  
He wasn't thinking anything dirty as they entered his room. She felt most of the anxiety she had leave her. There was a small Kotatsu table in the middle of the room, and 4 pillows around it. Seaweed had been curled up on Toda's bed, fast asleep. It took every bone in both their bodies not to run up and shower the cat in embarrassing amounts of love. They sat down across from each other carefully getting in the Kotatsu. Toda plugged it in and turned back to her. "Do you need anything? I have water.. Soda.. Juice.. Coffee." He listed. Nakano smiled warmly. "Whatever you're having is fine, Toda-kun!"  
[God help me she's so cute]  
He nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Nakano and a sleeping Seaweed. She was practically vibrating in place trying to hold herself back from snuggling the cat.  
Toda, meanwhile, went to his kitchen, thinking of what Nakano would like best. It was a bit chilly out, so maybe something hot.. They also needed energy so maybe something with caffeine or sugar. Coffee was a no since it'd be bad if he didnt know how much cream and sugar to put in or if she would want it black or with special flavors. He suddenly thought up something brilliant, and began to quickly work at it.  
A few minutes later, Toda quietly returned to the room with a tray displaying two hot chocolates in a red mug and blue mug. He stopped short before fully entering, backing up and quietly moving to the side as to not be seen. This... Had to be the cutest thing he had ever seen in his life. Nakano had moved to a kneeling position next to his bed and was snuggling and petting Seaweed. He smiled softly.  
[Im absolutely in love with you Nakano-san.]  
She felt her blood run cold. Oh god she had planned to stop petting after a quick hello. She had been caught doing something embarrassing. She slowly turned her bright red face and saw Toda peeking in the doorway. He came out into full view, a small smirk on his face. "A-Ahh.. T-T-Toda-kun.. Haha.. Y-You hurried back fast.. Aha.. I-I was just.. I'm.." He walked in, placing the drinks on the table. Toda kneeled down beside her, sitting the same way she had been a moment before and petting him quietly, looking peaceful. She blinked, watching him for a moment.  
[Its okay Nakano-San, I wanted to do the same.. Plus.. You looked so cute. You don't have to stop.]  
She let a small sigh of relief escape into the room, a big smile on her face as she began to pet him as well. The two sat, kneeled close together and petting Seaweed, who was more than pleased.  
It was relaxing, sitting quietly and petting the cat. There wasn't a need for words. It was just nice. After a minute or two of this, Nakano moved back first, Toda seeming to blink out of his cat induced daze and look at her.  
"Let's get to work, Toda-kun!"  
He nodded, the two moving back to their spots under the now warmed up Kotatsu. She gasped softly. "Ahh, is this Hot Chocolate? Did you make this?" He picked up the blue mug, nodding.  
[Blue like Nakano-San.. Awesome]  
She picked up her red mug, admiring it. It had whipped cream and a small piece of chocolate in it. "Thank you..!" She took a small sip, then removed it from her mouth, eyes twinkling. "Toda-kun! It's so good!!" He stared at her.  
[Oh.. Does She know.. Hm..] Before she could think of what he may have meant, he sat up a bit, leaning over the table. "Toda-k--" he had placed his hand on her chin, causing her to stiffen, eyes locking on his. He was focused elsewhere. Gently, the pad of his thumb moved across her top lip, wiping away a whipped cream mustache that she gave herself. She felt her mind spinning and face turning a deep shade of red.  
[WHAT DID I JUST DO I ACTED WITHOUT THINKING AHHH SHES GONNA HATE MEEE THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING WHATS WRONG WITH MEEE FORGIVE ME NAKANO-SAAAAN]  
"U-Uhm.." His hand flinched back, his own cheeks tainting a slight shade of red. "You.. Um.. Whipped cream.. I'm so sorry.." He spoke quietly, obviously embarrassed by his own actions. She blinked at him in a but of a daze, lips parted slightly, eyes half lidded, gazing at him. He looked over at her, a jolt of lightning running through his body at the sight of it. His heartbeat quickened.  
[Fuck, Nakano-san, don't make such a sexy face..]  
She snapped out of it, blinking and touching her own face, embarrassed. "O-Oh! It's okay! Th-Thank you.."  
Seaweed watched the two of them. They were such dorks.  
After a few moments of awkwardness and Toda mentally cursing himself, they got out their books and agreed to study English first


End file.
